Location detection devices are used to monitor and/or track target objects (e.g. people or goods). The location detection devices typically include components such as a transmitter, a receiver, one or more sensors and a processor. Each of these components may consume energy and power while functioning, which is provided by a battery that is present within the location detection device. The energy consumption is particularly high while communicating with a server, which mandates charging the location detection device frequently.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks in existing location detection systems due to high power consumption, which makes them unsuitable to be powered using energy harvesting sources such as solar cells.